


Touch Me

by duskparanormal (orphan_account)



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gay Stuff, M/M, cant do tags properly, made up characters - Freeform, sorry if it sucks lol, they're both 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/duskparanormal
Summary: They had known each other since they were little. Always hanging out, always talking about things, even if said things were personal. They were each other's rocks, didn't think of letting anyone else in. Never thought about girls or relationships. But what if one night alone together changed everything?





	

Haru was older than Oreki by a few months but he always let Oreki lead the way. Haru looked up to him. Admired him. Oreki was braver, stronger, smarter. Although Oreki always reassured him that that wasn't the case. And that they both were equals.

Haru had known Oreki since they were little. Haru sucked at making friends so when he started friendship with Oreki, he clasped onto it. He was always around Oreki. They never left each other's side except when they parted ways for home. They'd practically grown up together. Never thought of anything else but their friendship. But what if one night could change that?

\---------------------------------------

It was hot that day, June 10th. Summer break had just started for the two boys. Both were at their homes, wondering when they'd see each other so they could hang out. Oreki was the first one to make a move of course, calling Haru.

**O: "You took forever to pick up your phone, I started to get a little worried."**

**H: "Sorry, I was taking a nap. The heat's done a number on me."**

**O: "Oh, should I call you back later then?"**

**H: "No, it's cool. What's up?"**

**O: "I was wondering if we could hang out today, maybe get some ice cream or somethin."**

**H: "Well...Uh..It's kind of hot today, can we just hang out here at my place?"**

**O: "Sure! I kind of had a similar idea but O just thought-"**

**H: "No it's alright, I'll see you when you get here!"**

Haru hung up the phone, feeling uneasy. He felt some type of way. This was something he's never felt before. All through the conversation he had this urge, this urge to ask more questions, to engage more with Oreki. Just to hear his sweet voice. It wasn't deep, but Haru loved it anyways. He loved the way Oreki added emphasis on the "ru" in his name whenever they joked around. He loved how calm and layed back Oreki always sounded. The thought of hanging out with him all day, alone, drove him crazy. "Why do I feel this way all of a sudden" he thought aloud. He just brushed off the thoughts, blaming it on the heat.

Haru went into the kitchen, noticeably drenched in sweat. It was fucking hot. He placed a few waters in the fridge and grabbed some ramen out of the top cupboard. After placing the prepared ramen on the table he walked back to his room, now noticing how soaked he was. Was it from the heat or the new, sudden thoughts about Oreki that kept playing over and over in his head?

Haru took off his shirt, skin shining from the sweat, only more noticeable from the sun seeping through his opened window, hitting his body. Haru wasn't masculine, but he wasn't skinny or small. His chest was well built and he had some muscle. He couldn't compare to Oreki, though. With Oreki's star athlete body. He never could.

Before he had realized it, Oreki was already in the door way of Haru's room. He had used the spare key Haru gave him to get in.

"Damn, you weren't lying, it's hot as hell in here" Oreki said, breaking the silence.

"Ah, shit. Yeah, I was soaked, I'll put a shirt on."

"No, it's cool. You look hot." Oreki said jokingly.

"But I-"

Oreki cut him off.

"Oh, right. It must be uncomfortable being half naked in front of me, even though we've known each other for years, but I know you. I'll take my shirt off too, yeah?"

"I mean, if you want." Haru responded, looking down.

Oreki slowly put his hands at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up slowly. He was also noticeably sweaty. He then through the shirt onto Haru's bed. Haru couldn't help himself but look.

 _"So fucking hot."_ Haru thought to himself.

\------------------------------------

Hours had passed since Oreki first walked through the door. They'd eaten ramen, watched movies, and played video games. Although it wasn't as enjoyable as any other time being how hot it was. It was already 11pm. The boys had settled down for the night.

Haru was laid out on the futon, next to Oreki. He slowly started to drift off before Oreki spoke.

"Haru, you sleep?"

"Almost" Haru said sleeply.

"I had fun today, even though it was really hot."

_"You're really hot."_

"And you beat me at Uno twice, I'm such a sore loser."

_"You know that's not the only thing I can beat"_

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you, Haru? Or how I'm so glad I met you?"

_"You tell me everyday. And I love it. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love your shitty jokes. I love your body. I love you. I want you. Fuck I'm gay."_

"Hey, Haru? Haru-"

Haru quickly got up, swinging his left leg over, so that he was on top of Oreki. He put each hand on both of Oreki's wrists, pinning him.

Oreki blushed, looking up at Haru with a shocked expression written on his face.

"Haru-"

"Hey Oreki..."

"Y-Yes?"

"T-Touch...." Haru panted heavily. "Touch me."

"I-"

Before Oreki could get a sentence in, Haru leaned in, kissing him. A bit of sweat dripped down from Haru's face. Haru's mind started racing with thoughts. Thoughts about loving him, about them being together. About him fucking Oreki into submission. About making him his.

Oreki didn't push away. He opened his mouth, letting small whines of pleasure escape. Haru saw it as a sign, sticking his tongue in. As Haru moved his leg in closer between Oreki's legs, Haru could feel his growing hard on. Haru could feel it. Their tongues rapping around each other, their saliva mixing. Their moans colliding.

Oreki broke away from the sweet kiss, saliva trailing. Both had already started sweating more so than before.

"I've always wanted this..." Oreki said, panting softly.

Haru looked at him with wide eyes, full of love and lust. He cupped Oreki's cheek gently.

"Please...."

_**"Let me touch you more."** _

**Author's Note:**

> aaaag this is my first work, and I HAD to add a fandom which is dumb being I made this up. leave suggestions, thoughts, comments, and better ways to improve. follow me on twitter lol @dusk_paranormal


End file.
